A Shift In Power
by The Leader In Red
Summary: When Lothor goes on vacation and leaves his dimwitted nieces in charge, all hell breaks loose!
1. Scene 1: Redecorating

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the whole concept of Power Rangers. I've accepted that and so should you! Please don't sue me…

**Author's Note: **First attempt at a humorous Power Rangers Ninja Storm story, inspired by Matt, who kept talking about how hot he thought Tori was. Somehow, while talking about an episode where Tori piloted the Megazord alone (Thunder Strangers, Part 3), Tori leading the Wind Rangers came up. So this one's for you, Matt! And for Ragemoon, this is your reward for helping me. Since you've been a good girl, I think multiple appearances of male Rangers in boxers are in order…lol!****

**_A Shift In Power_**

By: Alexandra Oliver (Aurora Force 1) 

**Scene 1: **_Redecorating_

Lothor packed his bags, looking at both his nieces. "I am going on vacation for the four day weekend. I am leaving you two in charge think you can handle it?"

"Of course, Uncle!" they both chimed as they smiled at his faith in them.

"While I'm gone, I want ever Power Ranger defeated and hung up on the wall, got it?" Lother instructed sharply.

"Yes, Uncle," the girls said in unison once more.

Without saying goodbye, Lother left his nieces to their own devices. _I am so glad I won't have to take those useless pea brained ninnies along with me. I need a break! I cannot handle this stress! he thought to himself as he dragged his suitcase along._

After watching their uncle walk off into the distance, Marah and Kapri decided they had to get to work. 

"I think we should put the yellow one over there," Marah declared with an air of superiority about her.

Kapri rolled her eyes and said, "Are you color blind? That twerp will clash with the wall! Now…if anyone should be hanging here, it's that oh-so-hunky red one…he'll look great with the color scheme here!"

"Well…if we kidnap him, I want a date with him before we destroy him!" Marah told her.

"Why do you always want what I want???" Marah whined.

"Let's figure out a plan to kidnap the Red Wind Ranger, then we'll figure out what to do with him…" Kapri suggested, receiving a nod of approval from Marah.


	2. Scene 2: A Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the whole concept of Power Rangers. I've accepted that and so should you! Please don't sue me…

**Author's Note: **First attempt at a humorous Power Rangers Ninja Storm story, inspired by Matt, who kept talking about how hot he thought Tori was. Somehow, while talking about an episode where Tori piloted the Megazord alone (Thunder Strangers, Part 3), Tori leading the Wind Rangers came up. So this one's for you, Matt! And for Ragemoon, this is your reward for helping me. Since you've been a good girl, I think multiple appearances of male Rangers in boxers are in order…lol!****

**_A Shift In Power_**

By: Alexandra Oliver (Aurora Force 1)

**Scene 2: **_A Rude Awakening_

It was Saturday morning and Shane was still sound asleep.

The fight was over and the Thunder and Wind Rangers had left the scene, except for Shane. His helmet opened to reveal his face as he called out for her.

_"Wait…don't I get to say thank you?" he asked the stranger dressed in gold._

_"You already did," her smooth velvety rich voice answered, "Goodbye, Shane…"_

He woke up with a start and the next thing he knew, he was in a cage with Kapri and Marah looking in on him. 

"AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, backing up into a corner of the cage.

"He looks pretty darn cute when he's scared," Marah commented.

Kapri replied, "I definitely agree."

Shane stood up and walked up to the door, trying to open it.

"I DEMAND YOU RELEASE ME!" he ordered in a firm voice.

All the two villains did was laugh. Between giggles, Kapri pointed down below the Red Wind Ranger's waist at what was, or in this case wasn't, there. Shane looked down, horrified. He curled up into a ball in the corner of the cage, waiting for Kapri and Marah to go away so he could escape.


	3. Scene 3: Hunter's Mean Trick

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the whole concept of Power Rangers. I've accepted that and so should you! Please don't sue me…

**Author's Note: **First attempt at a humorous Power Rangers Ninja Storm story, inspired by Matt, who kept talking about how hot he thought Tori was. Somehow, while talking about an episode where Tori piloted the Megazord alone (Thunder Strangers, Part 3), Tori leading the Wind Rangers came up. So this one's for you, Matt! And for Ragemoon, this is your reward for helping me. Since you've been a good girl, I think multiple appearances of male Rangers in boxers are in order…lol!****

**_A Shift In Power_**

By: Alexandra Oliver (Aurora Force 1)

**Scene 3: **_Hunter's Mean Trick _

Blake and Hunter were chilling out that same Saturday morning, watching cartoons and eating cereal. Blake was channel surfing while Hunter was in the kitchen, getting refills. Blake flipped to MTV where NSYNC's Girlfriend video was playing. He got up and started dancing as Hunter heard the doorbell and answered it, not even bothering to put his pants on. 

_Ha! _he thought as he peeked out the window and found Tori at the door, _while Blake does his NSYNC dance, I'll let Tori in…_

"Hi," Tori said with a confused look as she stepped in, hearing the loud NSYNC music, "What's going on?"

"Just chillin'," Hunter explained then suggested, "Why don't you go ahead to the living room…I need something to put some stuff away in the kitchen."

The two split up and Tori went ahead. Her jaw dropped as she arrived at her destination. She couldn't believe her eyes! She had seen Blake in his boxers once before but it was different because he was singing and dancing around.

"If you were my girlfriend/I'll be your shining star/The one to show you where you are/Won't you be my girlfriend?" Blake sang as he pathetically attempted the choreography in the video, unaware of Tori's presence.

"Didn't picture you as the boyband type, Blake," Tori stated loudly after waiting a moment, causing Blake to fall over.

Reaching over for the remote on the couch, Blake turned the volume down. He picked himself off the ground and asked, "How long were you standing there?"

"Just long enough," the blonde replied mischievously, and then added with a smile, "In all honesty, I just got in. Hunter let me in…"

_That dirty bastard! _he thought, then told Tori, "So what brings you by?"

Hunter entered the room and smiled innocently. "Yeah, Tori," he echoed as he met Blake's glare, "Why visit us so early in the morning?"

"Cam wanted us to try on this new armor he formulated…" Tori explained with a shrug, and then commented, "But I would suggest you two grab a pair of pants first."

The brothers rushed off to their respective rooms and came back with pants on. The trio left and headed for Storm Chargers to pick up Dustin.


	4. Scene 4: Dude, Where's My Pants?

**[Disclaimer]:** _I don't own the whole concept of Power Rangers. I've accepted that and so should you! Please don't sue me…the idea of Hotaru Tomoe's Ranger form is Ragemoon's (in case you didn't know, she's originally a Sailor Scout from the Sailor Moon anime series) and Shi's hers too. I created Lacey Baxter, Dustin's little spitfire brunette love interest._

**[Author's Note]: **_First attempt at a humorous Power Rangers Ninja Storm story, inspired by Matt, who kept talking about how hot he thought Tori was. Somehow, while talking about an episode where Tori piloted the Megazord alone (Thunder Strangers, Part 3), Tori leading the Wind Rangers came up. So this one's for you, Matt! And for Ragemoon, this is your reward for helping me. Since you've been a good girl, I think multiple appearances of male Rangers in boxers are in order…lol!_

*****_Thanks for reviewing, y'all and keep on keepin' on! NO flames, just constructive criticism__, please. I'm always open to suggestions__ but I ignore senseless bashing__. I believe writing is an art__ and should be respected no matter what__. _

**_A Shift In Power_**

By: Alexandra Oliver (Aurora Force 1)

**Scene 4: **_Dude, Where's My Pants?_

At Storm Chargers, Lacey was just finishing up counting the cash in the cash register when Dustin, her boyfriend, entered the building.

"Am I late? Am I late?" the curly haired guy said breathlessly to her as he walked over to the counter.

Lacey simply watched as her favorite guy stopped in front of her and caught his breath. "No, they're not here yet," she assured him with a smile. She couldn't help but look down at his slim yet toned body when she noticed that something seemed to be missing. She cleared her throat uncomfortably.

Kelly, the manager of Storm Chargers and their boss, walked over and said, "Dustin! You're here…I thought I gave you the day off!" She paused, noticed what Lacey had noticed and stifled a laugh.

Dustin looked innocently at both girls with this totally clueless look on his face. "What? What'd I do now?" he asked, all confused.

Before either girl could respond, the rest of the gang had arrived.

"Aw, damn, not you too!" Tori exclaimed when she saw Dustin. The blonde put her left hand up to her eyes and shook her head, horrified.

Blake's face showed complete shock, Hunter chuckled lightly, Shi looked completely disgusted and Hotaru just didn't know how to react.

Finally, Blake cracked. "Nice Power Ranger boxers!" he exclaimed, then led the gang into a fit of giggles no one could control.

"The Red Ranger was my hero, man!" Dustin shot back, defending his childhood hero. He looked down and added, "DAMN!!! Dude, where's my pants?"

"They're definitely not here, man!" Hunter shot back, recovering slightly from his giggles.

"I gotta go back to my place for 'em!" Dustin decided with a firm voice.

After glancing at her watch, Tori shot back, "No time, c'mon!" She pulled on Dustin's arm and dragged him out of the building.

Lacey followed, shaking her head. Alongside her, Blake was still laughing. Behind them, Shi was totally bugging out and Hunter was trying to comfort her.

"Aw, man! Did I really have to see Dustin pantsless today?" she whined as she held onto Hunter's arm.

Hotaru followed the gang, keeping her comments to herself. [_Lacey's really scored a keeper!_] she thought to herself, her inner voice filled with sarcasm.

Shi and Hotaru quickly retreated to Shi's jeep, Shi pulling Hunter along.

"We'll catch up with ya at Ninja Ops after you pick Shane up," Shi yelled over her shoulder, "Don't be late."

Tori, Blake, Lacey and Dustin piled into Tori's van and they took off for the skate park. 

"How could you forget your pants???" Lacey asked Dustin, puzzled.

Tori scoffed and explained, "I guess you didn't know what you were getting into before you started going out with Dust-Bunny but he's the type of guy who'd forget his own head if it wasn't attached to his neck, trust me."

"I thought I told you not to call me that anymore!!!" Dustin scolded Tori, pretending to be insulted.

~*~

Once the Rangers had arrived at the skate park, Lacey immediately shook her head.

"Don't bother leaving the van…he never showed up…" she said worriedly as she looked out the window.

Dustin, Tori and Blake gave each other nervous looks.

"How'd you know, Lace?" Blake asked her curiously.

"See those girls over there?" she asked, pointing at a mob of girls waiting by Shane's favorite run with signs. The trio in the van with her looked over and nodded. "Well…they're always watching Shane on that run and leave right after. Them still being there means Shane never did his thing. They're stupid enough to still be waiting…"

"Shane's got groupies? Who knew?" Dustin asked, and then added another question, thinking Lacey knew the answer, "So where'd he go?"

Snickering, the brunette replied, "Knowing him, he probably just fell out of bed then got kidnapped or something."

"Yeah, probably," Tori replied with a grin, "So what do we do about rescuing him?"

Dustin and Lacey didn't answer. Tori realized that they were making out in the backseat so she and Blake were on their own. She sped out of the skate park.

"Don't have to be so neurotic, sweetheart!" the Asian commented.

Tori hit the gas and sped off, burning rubber. "Who are you calling neurotic?" she playfully asked.

As she spoke, she hit a lamppost.

"DAMN IT!" she yelled, "That's the 13th one this week!!!"

Blake laughed as Tori backed up and drove off.

_*_*_

_*_*_****

[Author's Note #2:] **HELP!!! **What are Marah and Kapri going to do with Shane? I honestly don't know…if you could help me, it would be awesome!!! If you have any funny/demented/crazy ideas, please e-mail me. yellowstarforceranger@msn.com 


End file.
